


Chocolate surprise

by BobTheFurby



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Chocolate, M/M, Silly, Surprises, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobTheFurby/pseuds/BobTheFurby
Summary: Cecil wanted to surprise Carlos after work, but its a bit of a sticky situation. Its a short one but somewhat sweet
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Kudos: 6





	Chocolate surprise

It was done, the tub was now full of Nutella. He couldn’t help but smile at his feat, especially since he did it all by himself. He checks his watch and lets out a huff. Carlos wasn’t going to be back for another ten minutes and he wanted to surprise him already. He slowly strips off his clothes, having issues with his sweater vest, and flailed about for a bit. After getting it off, he quickly unbuttons his shirt and tosses it to the corner despite there being a hamper next to the door. He goes for his belt and hears a door opening.  
“Shit” he mumbled and quickly takes off his pants and threw them in the corner as well, now struggling with his boxers. Once off, he hops into the tub, nearly hitting his head on the wall.  
“Cecil? Honey are you home?” A voice calls out, sounds of things being dropped on the dining room table can be heard. Cecil shimmies his way into the chocolate, finding it weird on his skin. He can hear his love in the bedroom now.  
“In here! Just uh, give me a minute.” He calls out, trying to get his hands out of the chocolate and a bit cleaner to light some candles. He curses at himself for not doing this first. He finishes and shimmies into the chocolate again, the door opening to reveal a curly-haired man wearing a lab coat. Cecil gives him a big smile and tries to do a sexy pose in the chocolate. His lover just stares at him, looking tired and confused.  
“Oh Carlos, I was just...enjoying a nice bath,” Cecil states with a smile, trying to act surprised. He slips farther in, the chocolate making a weird noise as he does. All Carlos could do is stare, unsure of what his boyfriend has done, and the noise that the chocolate has made. Cecil moves slightly, causing the chocolate to make another noise that sounded like a fart. Carlos lets out a snort of laughter finally and shakes his head.  
“Cecil, what on earth are you doing?” He finally speaks, still shaking his head, and was that a smile Cecil spotted on his lovers face. Carlos takes a step forward and leans on the edge of the tub, taking off his lab coat, of course, to keep it from getting dirty.  
“I better check you over, for the science of course.” He states as he begins to take his clothes off as well. Cecil could only squirm in the chocolate as he watches the Hispanic man undress. Carlos finishes undressing and steps into the chocolate, grimacing at the feel of the chocolate on his skin.  
“How did you get all of this done...and how could you afford this?” Carlos asks as he sinks deeper into the chocolate. Cecil just gives him a grin and scoots to the side to give him room. Carlos slides into the chocolate easily, soon moving his way to Cecil’s side and leans against him.


End file.
